


Thank You

by InkedClaws



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Reeaally short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedClaws/pseuds/InkedClaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very very short something.</p><p> A moment between Shepard and Garrus and a hint at Shepard's life before the Alliance.<br/>Garrus' POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

Her fingers traced the strings as though they were a long lost lover, the polished wood resting in her lap as if it had always been there.

"Did I get the wrong thing? Vega said-"

She shook her head, a sad smile gracing her lips.

"You know Garrus, before the Reapers and Saren, before the Alliance, before the Batarians. Before I ever wrapped my fingers around a gun..."

She paused to hold back the tears I wanted so desperately to avoid, lost in memories I couldn't fathom. I wanted to reach out and take the stupid thing away. To toss it out the airlock and wrap my arms around her. I must have moved because she started and looked up at me. Her face split into a watery smile so filled with love it made me pause.

"Before any of that, I was a musician."

She repositioned the instrument and began to play. It was a surprising sound; an arrangement of warm, mellow notes and sharp ringing twangs. She parted her lips slowly and when her voice joined with the echoing melody it was complex and harmonious. It soothed the parts of me I hadn't known could be reached. This was my Shepard, my Sun, at her best. I wasn't about to let anyone put her out.

I almost missed it when she stopped playing. She'd made it half way across the bed by the time I looked up. She pressed the softest of kisses on my mouth plate and rested her forehead against mine.

" Thank you."  
" For what?"  
" Thank you, Garrus Vakarian, for loving me."  
" Anytime Shepard, anytime."

 

 

So what did you think? Feedback is good for the soul.

 


End file.
